<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Будни наёмных убийц или почему Маммон так любит свою работу by TlokeNauake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390951">Будни наёмных убийц или почему Маммон так любит свою работу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake'>TlokeNauake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О способах скоротать время в плену.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHR - WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Будни наёмных убийц или почему Маммон так любит свою работу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>на ключ "король, альдегид, табуретка"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Аннигиляция. </p><p>— Апофансис.</p><p>— Амбиполярность. </p><p>— Антиципация. </p><p>— Алломорфизм. </p><p>— Альдегид. </p><p>— Альдегид был. </p><p>— Уверена? </p><p>— Уверена, ты его сказал в самом начале, а потом начал извращаться. </p><p>— Ну ладно. Хорошо. М-м-м, адронный коллайдер. </p><p>— Ты издеваешься? Одно слово, Бел. </p><p>— Ладно-ладно. Апостериори.</p><p>— О мой бог, и зачем ты только пошёл на философский. Аберрация. </p><p>— Потому что я принц. Апотропия. </p><p>— В твоём возрасте тебе уже положено быть королём. Астролябия.</p><p>— Маммон, душа моя, ты давно должна была понять, что подобным способом меня из равновесия не вывести. Амбивалентность. </p><p>— Ещё раз так меня назовёшь, и я нашлю на тебя ночные кошмары, мало не покажется. Ангстрем.</p><p>— Я не боюсь ночных кошмаров. А…</p><p>Над их головами что-то грохнуло. С потолка посыпалась пыль, мелкий сор и ошмётки старой штукатурки. </p><p>— Ну наконец-то, — сказал Бельфегор, пытаясь сдуть с носа налипшую паутину. </p><p>— И года не прошло. — Маммон повела затёкшими плечами. — Как думаешь, кто это? </p><p>— Босс, конечно, — фыркнул Бельфегор. — От него всегда больше всего разрушений. </p><p>Словно в подтверждение его слов, громыхнуло снова и раздался нечеловеческий вопль. </p><p>— И капитан с ним, — констатировал Бельфегор, дотянулся подбородком до плеча и неловко почесал его. </p><p>— Мне кажется, это Бестер, — предположила Маммон, прислушиваясь к воплям, которые теперь не смолкали ни на секунду. </p><p>— Бестер не может орать без остановки, — со знанием дела сказал Бельфегор. — А капитан может. </p><p>Вслед за этим послышался протяжный низкий рёв и звуки, как будто кто-то возит ногтями по стеклу.</p><p>— А вот это точно Бестер. — Маммон нетерпеливо постучала ногой по полу. — Что-то они долго.</p><p>— Кстати, босс у нас амбидекстр. — Бельфегор потёрся затылком о её затылок. На волосах скрипела пыль. Маммон подумала о д<i>у</i>ше и расстроилась. Она обожала компанию Бела и любила их совместные миссии, но сидеть связанными спина к спине третьи сутки подряд порядком поднадоело. </p><p>Дверь карцера чудовищным взрывом разнесло в щепки. В клубах дыма показался Сквало, за его плечом угадывался Луссурия. </p><p>— Вы сама оперативность, — язвительно заметил Бельфегор. </p><p>— А вы грёбаные идиоты! Как вас угораздило? — рявкнул Сквало, разрубая сковывающие их путы. </p><p>Маммон ощутила, как сдерживаемое цепями пламя вновь набирает силу, и принялась азартно растирать ноющие запястья, предвкушая расправу. Эти недоумки скоро поплатятся за то, что заставили их провести трое суток в сыром неотапливаемом помещении, где единственным доступным развлечением была игра в слова. </p><p>— Это было, безусловно, несколько самонадеянно. — Маммон встала со стула, но пошатнулась и опёрлась о заботливо подставленное Лусом плечо. — Но мы никак не могли предполагать, что у них будут рабочие аналоги моей цепи. Если бы не это, мы давно выбрались бы сами. </p><p>— Ублюдки знали, с кем имеют дело, — бросил Сквало. — Ну ничего, босс сейчас с ними разберется. Пошли, здесь дышать нечем. </p><p>Наверху царил чудовищный кавардак. Трое похитивших их идиотов валялись в отключке на полу. </p><p>— О боже, начинается. — Маммон закатила глаза, глядя, как босс с комфортом устраивается в своём кресле и складывает ноги на раритетную табуретку, подаренную Луссурией в прошлом году. Интересно, Леви её, что ли, на горбу тащил? С него станется. </p><p>Бестер улёгся рядом с табуреткой, злобно порыкивая и сверкая красными глазами. Маммон подошла к нему и потрепала по холке. Она очень любила животных. </p><p>Занзас направил пистолет вверх и выстрелил. Кусок потолка с грохотом обрушился на пол рядом с креслом. Похитители встрепенулись и завозились, охая и постанывая. </p><p>Маммон проковыляла к единственному целому стулу и уселась на него. Раз уж босс решил всё выяснить на месте, следовало запастись терпением. Хотя, сейчас Маммон предпочла бы допросу горячий душ и тёплую постель. И кофе. Много-много кофе. </p><p>— Итак, отбросы. — Занзас направил пистолет на одного из похитителей. — Всё по порядку, начиная с того, как вам вообще пришла в голову эта идиотская идея. Я вас внимательно слушаю. </p><p>— Я могу смотреть на это бесконечно, — громыхнул рядом с Маммон Леви, с обожанием пялясь на Занзаса. </p><p>Бельфегор, покопавшись в углу, нашёл свои ножи и теперь развлекался, запуская их поочерёдно то в Сквало, то в Луссурию. Луссурия в ответ отмахивался боа, а Сквало орал и грозился прикончить Бела, как только они вернутся в Варию.</p><p>Маммон улыбнулась и потёрла пальцем пятно на форменных брюках. </p><p>Хорошо, что на свете есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>